My Sisters Keeper
by Burning Fate
Summary: Lilota is a shy, kind girl, but her looks have given her a bad reputation. Her family had been bullied, her twin brother was taken away by imperials and killed, and her mother killed herself. Lilota was the exact mortal form of the dark lord Sithis. Her family now lies in the Dark Brotherhood. And a mad jester that she meets on the road becomes her best friend, maybe something more
1. Damndest Wagon Wheel!

Stab! Poor fox. Never knew what was coming to him. Lilota, a fair skinned Imperial, ripped off its fur and stuffed it in her rucksack, moving aside petty soul gems and emeralds. She wiped her dagger in the grass, stabbing in to the dirt and pebbles to clear the blade of the red liquid and orange fur. Her Dark Brotherhood robe kicked up dirt as if her feet were brooms and her short bobbed black hair laid down behind her ears. Her bangs straightened above her red eyes and longer, at least an inch, at the edges just in front of her ear lobes. Lilota pulled her black hood over her head before walking on, just outside of Whiterun. As she came up to a house, she heard a strange, ear piercing yell.

"Damndest wagon wheel!" A man shriek, voice crackling and high. Lilota walked to him with her red, fingerless gloved hands hidden in the long sleeves of her robe. The man looked towards her with a frown on his face, cheeks rosy and eyes narrowed. Lilota stood before him, not speaking a single word.

"Oooooh! A member of the Dark Brotherhood! My poor, sweet mother and Cicero need help!" The man yelled with his arms crossed.

"Uh…" Lilota looked back and forth. To the man, then the broken wheel. "Help?" The man shook his head and snarled.

"Indeed. But the selfish farmer Loreius will not help poor Cicero! Mother needs to-!" Lilota looked back at the farm house standing behind her as the Jester rambled on. She turned and walked towards the farm, ignoring the rest of the Jester's complaints.

"Oh! Cicero sees how it is! Ignore poor Cicero and his mother in their dire time of need!" Lilota climbed up the road to the farm house and knocked on the wooden door. A cow mooed from behind the house and a man sighed. She walked around the house to see a man standing with a rake, harvesting wheat from his garden. He saw Lilota in the corner of his eyes and turned his head almost frantically.

"Who are you?" He asked, holding his rake to his side.

"There is a man in need of a new wagon wheel. By any chance, do you have any spare wheels or at least some tools to help him out?" Loreius sighed and kicked at the dirt.

"You mean the Jester and his mother? I already helped him once a while ago. I don't much feel like doing it again. He stood outside of my door the other night yelling about his sweet mother rotting if he waited there to long." Lilota crossed her arms and shook her head.

"That seems….a bit weird….but I could understand. What if you were in his situation?" Loreius laughed at her question.

"Don't even ask. But hey, I'll make you a deal. That Jester has been there the past few days. He keeps on threatening me because I don't help him. If you report him, I'll pay you well." Lilota raised her head and huffed.

"The poor man just wants help. What did he do to me for me to report him?" Loreius made hand gestures as he sneaked towards her.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing! I just want him gone!"

"Then fix his wagon wheel!" Lilota said, raising her voice in the most obvious manner.

"I will do no such thing." Lilota rested her head in the palm of her hand as she thought. Loreius walked away, back to raking through his garden and feeding his livestock. Lilota walked back to the Jester, trying to figure out a way to help him.

"Ooooh! Cicero sees what sister did! She tried to get Loreius to help poor Cicero! Did sister get Loreius to change his mind? Hm? Well?" He asked, rubbing his hands together impatiently for an answer. Lilota shook her head. The Jester sighed, then chuckled deep in his throat. Lilota looked at him as his laughing grew loud, and then became low and an almost demonic rumble. He raised his head, revealing an abnormal grin on his face and wide deadly eyes.

"The man thinks that Cicero is crazy does he not? Well, Cicero can show him crazy!" The Jester pulled an oddly shaped dagger from his side and held it facing towards the farm house. Lilota grabbed his wrist. The Jester cocked an eyebrow and frowned in a maddening way as the corner of his mouth twitched in anger.

"Perhaps if you would be wiser in choosing what words you say, then he would be more than happy to help you." The Jester pulled his dagger back and snarled at Lilota.

"I've talked to him, and he will not help. He wanted me to report you to the guard."

"The man has nerves! Cicero will tell you that! Poor mother and Cicero just ask for a kind person to help us!" Lilota patted the Jester on the back and smiled.

"I'll help you out. I think I have some tools in my rucksack." Lolita pulled the sack from her back and sat it on the ground in front of her. She sat on her knees, throwing her hand around inside, trying to depict what each item was. The Jester crouched down and watched. Lilota looked up at him from under her hood to see him twiddling his fingers impatiently and he had his other hand to the side of his face.

"So," the Jester said, "the sister travels alone?" Lilota nodded and sighed.

"I thought I had some tools, but I guess I sold them or something. I'm sorry." The Jester stood up and held his hand out to Lilota to help her stand.

"Cicero will figure out something! Sister has no need to worry about Cicero and Mother...for now." Lilota cocked her eyebrows and whined in her throat sadly.

"I'm not just going to leave you here; especially alone. No telling what that farmer could do to you." The Jester snickered. Lilota cocked her head, wondering why.

"Such a sweet girl. You have such a caring heart! Cicero likes that! Oh yes he does!" Lilota giggled.

"I'll stay here with you until we get some help, okay?" She asked. The Jester smiled and nodded.

"Oh yes! YEEES! Cicero would love to have some company while he waits," the Jester danced. Lilota sat in the flowing grass on the other side of the broken wagon and sat back, looking up at the clouds. The Jester sat beside her.

"Cicero believes that we have not formally been introduced." He said rubbing the back of his head. Lilota shook her head.

"I am Cicero! The Fool of Hearts! The Keeper of the sweet Night Mother!" Lilota's eyes widened.

"The Night Mother? You mean, the mother of the Dark Brotherhood?" Cicero nodded.

"Yes! Indeed!" Lilota looked at the huge coffin then shrugged and looked back to the clouds. Her hood fell back and she sat up frantically to pull it back up. Cicero saw her short black hair and cocked an eyebrow. Lilota held the hood over her face and curled into a ball as Cicero stared. He smacked his knee and laughed.

"Oh! Sithis!"

"What!?" Lilota screamed looking at him. "No! Why do people always assume things?" She whined and sat her head down on her knees and crossed her arms over her hood.

"Cicero did not mean to hurt the sweet sister." He said. "Cicero has similar problems! People call Cicero a clown! A CLOWN! Do they not know the difference between a jester and a red nosed joke?" Lilota looked up at him and shrugged. Cicero cocked his head sadly and grabbed the back of her hood. Lilota grabbed it by the sides as he tugged back on it.

"What do you think you're doing!?" She yelled tugging forward.

"Cicero is sorry about what he said. It will not happen again! For as long as Cicero shall live!" Lilota looked down at the ground and sighed as she thought. He seemed like a man who would keep his word. She loosened her grip and the hood was pull back. Cicero stared at her jet black hair as she ran her hands over it. Lilota blushed.

"Cicero never knew that hair could be so dark! Almost darker than the Void itself!" Lilota looked at him, blinking her blood red eyes as a light shade of pink grazed her cheeks. Cicero jumped as he looked into her eyes that shone.

"And your eyes are the same as the Dark Lord Sithis's! And your skin is white as snow!" Lilota looked back to the ground.

"I was kicked out of my village because people thought I was a demon or the dark Lord's progeny." She whined. "Heheh. I can also control the dark Void. Right here, right now. With my hand. So...that might have been another reason."

"That's amaz-! Uh... You poor, poor girl." Cicero cooed.

"Eh! It's pretty cool actually! You just...miss your friends and family."

"Well," Cicero said as he moved closer to her, poking his rosy cheek, "you and Cicero are a new brother and sister! And the Brotherhood is our family! AND we have our sweet, unholy mother! It's perfect is it not?" Lilota sniffled.

"Hehe! Yeah! I guess we are!" Cicero swung his arm around her shoulders and jerked her towards him, holding her back against his side as his wrist laid in front of her neck. She winced as Cicero held up his other hand to point up towards the sky, now growing dark, as he rambled on.

"Cicero will protect his new sister! Teehee!" Lilota laughed and shrugged. Cicero took his arm away from her and she curled up in to her ball.

"You're just going to force this act aren't you? Protecting me? I have no say in it?" Cicero nodded and chuckled.

"Well, sister also seems a bit...uh...short. Not as short as Babette, but...shorter than Astrid and Cicero. So you need protection!"

"Hey! I'm not short!" Cicero laughed. As the sun went down, the blue sky turned purple and orange, with one pink gash that looked like someone had taken a jagged knife and ripped the clouds apart.

"Well that's pretty." Lilota whispered to herself. Cicero looked back at her and saw the colors reflect in her dark eyes. He looked up with her, then back to her.

"Sister enjoys the clouds doesn't she?" He asked. Lilota smiled and nodded.

"I don't know what it is about them, but the clouds just make me feel like I'm in my own paradise. They make everything peaceful and pretty! Something I wish that I could be able to do. You know?" Cicero had no reply. The pink gash in the clouds grew darker as the sun sank further into the horizon and the colors distinguished into dark blue and black. Stars spotted the sky and Lilota tried to point out the constellations to Cicero. She pointed to one in particular and laughed.

"My mother always told me that that star was the one that Talos used to find his way to Whiterun. Legend says, that star never moves. Isn't that cool? To basically have your own star?" Cicero didn't answer. Lilota looked back to see the Jester spread out on the soft grass, fast asleep; one hand on his chest and the other laying out beside him, the grass dancing against it. Lilota chuckled and looked past the wagon to the farm house.

Loreius, the man who wouldn't help Cicero, walked to the door, stretching his arms and yawning before walking inside. Lilota looked back down at Cicero, and then stood up. She looked around for the guard that had been on watch to see that he was speaking with another guard up the hill. She sneaked to the property and around the back of the house to see a small window, just over the table with a bowl full of red apples. Loreius fed the fire in the fire place and walked to his wooden bed, covered with an assortment of animal pelts. He laid down, not even worrying about covering himself, and fell fast to sleep.

Lilota waited a few minutes before opening the unlocked window made of wooden sticks and glass. She climbed through and crawled under the small table as she heard Loreius rumble and roll over in his bed. When he stopped moving, she crawled out and looked around for a hammer and some nails, also a few leather strips. She grabbed them and headed back for the window. But she stopped. She grabbed the red apples and stowed them away in her rucksack, then crept over to Loreius's wardrobe. On top of the wardrobe was an interesting looking book and a small sack full of coins. She grabbed them both and sneaked back to the window to climb outside. She shut it behind her, and ran back to Cicero's wagon.

"Uh," she whispered bringing the hammer and nails out of her pocket, "how do I do this anyway?" She picked up the broken-in-half wagon wheel and put it up against the wagon's side. She stared at it, then tied both pieces together with the leather strips. Lilota took out the hammer and a nail and started to pound away. After she had used all seven of the nails, she stood up and smiled at her 'work'.

"Hey! I didn't do as bad as I thought!" She told herself. A burning light crept towards her and she gasped. A guard stood behind her with his torch bright.

"Is there a problem?" He asked. Lilota's eyes narrowed as she thought,

'There's been a problem! Cicero's wagon has been in need of repair and you just now notice!?' The guard waved a hand in front of her face.

"Do you need help, miss?" Lilota put a fisted hand to her chin.

"Oh, yes please! I would gladly appreciate it if you could help me get this wheel back on my wagon!" The guard laughed and Lilota could tell that he was smiling under his helmet.

"No problem. Of course I'll help a pretty woman such as yourself!" He lifted the wagon the best he could, then told Lilota when to push the wheel back on. He came out from underneath and rubbed his arms.

"You know, there was a crazy jester here earlier today. Glad he's gone now."

"Huh? Why is that?" Lilota asked.

"He was scaring tourists! Makin' them run away from Whiterun! And you might not have known this, but he was hangin' around your wagon rantin' about his 'sweet mother'." Lilota looked out of the corner of her eyes at the sleeping Cicero who remained on the ground. She scratched the back of her head, giggled, and then shrugged.

"Well, Skyrim is full of strange people I guess!" The guard snickered.

"So, where are you heading?" The guard asked.

"Well….you know. Here, there… Everywhere."

"Well then, whenever you're back in Whiterun, be sure to stop by and talk. Just ask to see Dirk." Lilota nodded and the guard turned to leave.

"Phew!" She said wiping her forehead with her sleeve and turning her attention back to the sleeping Cicero.

"Now the question is: how am I going to get you in the wagon?"

* * *

**Hope you like it so far! Please review! I need some feedback on what I could fix or what not. Or if you just liked my fanfic. X3**


	2. The Man from the Dark Void

It was bumpy. Bumpy and cluttered. Cicero opened his eyes, everything being a blur. He was staring at the huge coffin that was in the wagon and it came closer and closer to his face as he bounced. It hit him in the head and he pushed his hands against it to try and push it away. But something underneath the moving wagon made it jump, sending Cicero into the air and on to the top of the casket. He grunted as he hit his face on the hard wood.

"W-Whoa!" A female's voice crackled. Cicero looked up to see Lilota jerking the horse's reins to the left and right. He looked around frantically, noticing that the wagon's wheel had been fixed.

"Sister got the farmer to help while Cicero slept?" He asked jumping on the bench of the cart with her.

"Um, somewhat!" She yanked back on the reins and the horse stood on its back legs and kicked its front into the air before coming back down.

"I snuck into his house while he was sleeping!" Lilota smiled. Cicero waved a finger in her face.

"Tisk tisk! Naughty, naughty girl! Yes you are!" Cicero joked. Lilota shrugged and whipped the reins for the horse to start moving again. Cicero laid back and looked around at his surroundings. But something wondered around in his mind; one question that had just now, at that very second, started to bug him. He grabbed Lilota's forearm and squeezed it gently.

"Hey! What are you doing?" She asked, trying to pull her arm away, but Cicero kept a firm grip on her.

"Hm…..Cicero…..does not understand how someone as weak as you could possibly lift Cicero in to a wagon." Lilota huffed and yanked her arm out of his grasp.

"Well I can assure you I am not weak! A bit shorter than you….yes….but that's all." Cicero laughed.

"A bit? You must be four-six!" He said standing up with his knees bent.

"Cicero, sit down before you get hurt! …..And I'm five-three!" Cicero laughed and sat back down as she had commanded him to. Cicero threw his arms behind his back and laid relaxed where he sat; his leg over the other. He closed his eyes and took a whiff of the fresh morning air and the moist dew that hit his face made him shiver as the wind blew gently against his cheeks. A bird flew past them and he snapped his eyes open to find it before it left his sight. He chuckled lowly in his throat.

"And if I spy a singing bird," Lilota looked at him, "I'll snap its neck before it's heard!" Cicero yelled acting like he was ringing out something with his hands. Lilota stared at him as he chuckled and kicked his feet, ranting more rhymes and slurs. He stopped and frowned. Lilota stared back at him as he sat still and silent.

"Hm," he said rubbing his chin and cocking an eyebrow, "so….what are you sister?" Lilota chuckled as if the question was stupidly obvious.

"I'm…..human?" Cicero shook his head and crossed his arms.

"No, no. Cicero feels there is something else to you." Lilota thought to herself, then snapped her fingers and smiled.

"Well, I am the Dragon born. And I'm an assassin for the Dark Brotherhood….and an Imperial. Not really…..that proud to be one. But oh well! Can't change your race!" Lilota lowered her head, staring at the black tail of the brown horse in front of them.

"Hm. Cicero has another question."

"Yes?"

"How does one make the Dark Void appear out of their hand?"

"Hm…..That's a really good question. I'm not really sure." Her answer almost made Cicero fall to the ground. He sat up straight and looked straight forward, not even making eye contact with Lilota anymore. He had his arms crossed and his eye twitched a bit as she tried to look at his facial expression.

"Cicero?" She asked, staring at the side of his face. He said nothing. "What is it?"

"Need to oil Mother soon. Get all of the….hard-to-reach-places…" Lilota's eyes narrowed and she thought about what 'hard places' he was speaking of. She wondered what the Night Mother looked like. Since Cicero was apparently oiling her, was she still fairly skinned and alive looking? …..No. Probably just really smooth and silky…. And slippery. The bushes around the road rustled abnormally and attracted the attention of Cicero. Lilota had not noticed due to her thoughts about how moisturized the Night Mother was.

"What type of oil would you use on a corpse? Cooking oil? Or….hmmm…." She asked herself with a finger poking her cheek. Cicero leaned forward, watching the bushes on Lilota's side of the wagon. He placed an arm over her lap and held the side of the bench, ready to pull out his dagger. Lilota backed her head away as his head placed itself in front of hers.

"What are you looking at?" She looked to the bushes and watched them move around. "Cicero," she said looking back to him, but still trying to keep her distance, "it's probably just a squirrel!" Cicero shook his head.

"Can you not smell the rotted blood?" Lilota sniffed the air.

"Is that what that is?" She looked to the bushes, and then scooted towards Cicero, holding the reins to the horse in her lap and her other hand fisted to her chin. "Well now I'm a bit worried!" The bushes stopped rustling and Cicero didn't move his eyes an inch away from them. Lilota looked back and forth at the two.

"Um, I guess whatever it was ran-."

"Hazza!" A man screamed jumping out of them in dark red robes, the only thing being visible were his bright yellow eyes. The horse stopped and kicked its legs as three other men came out in front of it to block its path. Four other men surrounded the back of the wagon and two others came to the other side. Lilota looked around at the men surrounding them. The one closest to her snickered and came closer.

"Well if it isn't the lil' demon girl." He said in a rusty voice. Lilota shivered and backed farther away against Cicero. The mysterious man took a step forward. Cicero snarled and stood up.

"Sit down, clown!" The man yelled and snapped his fingers. The other men pulled out war hammers and axes. Cicero clenched his fist and growled.

"Cicero is no clown! Cicero-!" Lilota grabbed his wrist and pulled him down to the bench.

"Cicero, you have to get out of here!" She whispered. Cicero grew confused and stared at her face of deep worry as she started to sweat. The man in the red robe held his tattooed hand out to her, his nails being sharp and black. He smiled with jagged, white teeth. His yellow eyes started to swirl with black and they bled.

"Come back to the Void, Lilota." He said, his rusty voice growing deeper and echoing. Lilota released the horse's reins and Cicero pounced to grab them before they fell to the ground. Lilota pulled out two assassin blades from her sleeves and jumped off of the wagon and onto the horse's back to jump behind the three men in front of them. She threw the blades into the heads of two, and then there was one. He pulled out a sword of ember and swung it at her. But Cicero jumped in front of him and stabbed him in the gut with his ebony dagger. The man laid over Cicero's shoulder and bled out before the jester threw him to the hard, cold ground.

The horse kicked and whinnied as the two of them went after the other men around the wagon. Lilota turned to the last man standing. The dark purple aura that rose from his body let off a power that was almost as strong as the dark lord himself. He laughed as Lilota held her blades towards him.

"Oh, Lilly," he said crossing his arms as the bones in his hands and wrists crackled, "you were always such a foolish little girl." He stretched his arms out and bones as sharp as blades, covered in blood, ripped through the palms of his hands and his fingertips. The bone spiraled and crackled up his arms, acting as shielding.

"Ooh! This is going to be fun!" Cicero laughed. Lilota sheathed her blades.

"No! We should run while we still have the chance!" Lilota said running up and trying to push him back. Cicero grabbed her head and picked her up into the air.

"Sister has nothing to worry about. Cicero is a skilled assassin!" He put his arm out to his side and dropped Lilota in to a pile of leaves. She bounced as she hit them, then hit the ground and looked up at Cicero with sincere eyes.

"Please Cicero! You don't know this guy like I do!" She yelled crawling to grab him around the leg. Cicero shook her off.

"Does sister think that Cicero is a fool? Cicero knows what he is doing." The mysterious man laughed and bared his razor sharp teeth.

"You? A good for nothing jester think that you can kill someone from the Void?" Cicero clapped his hands and danced.

"The Void? Ooooh! Cicero has a question for you then! Does the dark lord Sithis allow the souls to dance and sing after they are sent to the dark Void?"

"NO! OF COURSE NOT YOU FOOL!" The man yelled, his swords of bones growing with his rage. Cicero stopped dancing and shook his head.

"Hopefully the dark lord will still allow poor Cicero to be Keeper…." The man lunged towards Cicero. He threw his left hand out in front of him and kept his right hand to his side as he yelled, aiming closer and closer towards Cicero's chest. Cicero held out his dagger and pushed the first blade of bone away from him. But the enemy threw out his other hand towards Cicero's throat. Before the blade could puncture him, Lilota grabbed Cicero by the bottom of his Jesters top and pulled him to the ground. Cicero hit the back of his head on the hard, stone road and yipped as he held the throbbing spot.

Lilota pulled out her blades and lunged up at the man, pushing one blade through his right shoulder and the other in his right thigh. The man grunted and sheathed the bones in his left hand to grab Lilota around her throat. She dropped her blades and the man threw her against a tree, holding her against it with his monstrous strength.

The man laughed, voice deep in his throat sounding as if he had something stuck. Lilota struggled to rip his hand away from her, but she couldn't. Cicero sat up on the ground behind them and rubbed his head before turning to see Lilota against the tree, her feet not touching the ground. He looked around for his dagger and spotted it underneath the wagons wheel. Cicero crawled to his dagger and grabbed it shakily as he tried to stand up.

"Lilly," the man said retracting his other bones, "come back to the Void." Cicero stood up, back facing Lilota.

"What are you…..ugh…talking about!?" She asked between gasps.

"You're father's there. He says he misses you. And he sent me to bring you back…..dead or alive." Cicero rubbed his head one more time before turning to Lilota.

"D-Don't make me use my thu'um!" She struggled to say.

"Riiiight. You're the Dragon born…. But you can still die like any other mortal." His bones grew back out of his right hand and he laughed and licked his teeth. "Daddy's girl is finally coming home." As he readied his hand to jab the bone sword through Lilota, Cicero lunged at him with his ebony dagger. The mysterious man threw his hand back and Cicero ran on to his blade. Cicero held his dagger above his head as he stood still and blood spurred from his injured, deep cut chest. He coughed and blood ran over his bottom lip and down his chin, to his neck. The man kicked Cicero off of his blade and Cicero fell back to the ground. Lilota grabbed the man by his wrist and kicked him in the chest.

"Gah! How the hell did-!?"

"FUS RO-!"

"Wait!"

"DAH!" The man flew back in the air and knocked over a few trees before hitting the ground. He sat up, forgetting for a moment what had just happened. He felt a searing pain go from his shoulder, then to the back of his head. He looked to his left shoulder and raised his arm, but it wasn't there. Blood poured out of the blackened flesh and the bone of his arm, or what was left of it, stuck out. Lilota pried the fingers off of her neck and threw the muscular, tattooed arm down the road.

"How dare you!" The man yelled as Lilota started walking towards him. She grabbed him by the collar of his under clothes and brought him up to his knees. Lilota placed a hand on his forehead and cursed at him.

"May you burn in the Dark Void. Sithis, take this trash and dispose of it!" The man's eyes rolled into the back of his head as a black aura engulfed his entire body, and then he turned to fire and disappeared with a blood curling scream. Lilota heard Cicero cough and grunt and she ran back to his side.

"Cicero! What did I tell you!? Now look what you've done!" She yelled sitting down beside him and rolling him over on to his back. He smiled.

"Don't worry sister. It only hurts when Cicero laughs…heheh! …Ow…" Lilota grabbed his head and brought it to her lap.

"I never actually thought that I would have to use a healing spell. This is my first time too! So don't worry if I mess up!" Cicero thought to himself, then sighed.

"Just try not to kill Cicero. Mother needs her Keeper." Lilota clasped her hands together and closed her eyes.

'By the God's don't let me mess up!' She thought to herself. Her hands shone a dim light, and then grew into a bright sparkling light. She placed her hands over Cicero's wound and the light swirled around him. Cicero shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Cicero…..is feeling dizzy…" Lilota gasped and whined.

"I think I messed up a little! But the wound is healing! That's all that matters, right!?" The light dispersed and Lilota rubbed Cicero's chest where the wound once was.

"Hey, I did really good for my first time! What do you think Cicero?" He didn't answer. "….Cicero?" Lilota looked at his face to see that he had his eyes shut and his mouth hung open with his tongue sticking out.

"No! I killed my first friend!" Lilota covered her face and started to whine and tear up.

"BLAAAH!" Cicero screamed waving his arms around. Lilota jumped as he sat up in front of her. Cicero laughed loudly as he pointed at her face.

"You should have seen the look of your face, sister! Oh ho ho ho!" Lilota frowned and whined some more as she covered her cheeks.

"That was not funny Cicero! I thought I had really killed you!" Cicero continued laughing and eventually rolled all over the ground. Lilota sat on her knees and lowered her hands as she watched the jester go wild.

"I…can't believe…" Cicero stopped, hearing her words, and crouched in front of her with his arms resting on his bent knees.

"What is it sister?" They stared in to each others eyes. Cicero blinked, thinking that she had frozen somehow. But then Lilota raised her hand beside his cheek. Cicero stared at her, thinking that she was going to start laughing as well, but instead, she smacked him across the face. His head turned to the side and he froze for a moment as his cheek burned. He grabbed his face and turned back to Lilota with a growl.

"Dah! Why would you hit Cicero!?" He yelled rubbing his face.

"You played a nasty little joke! I really thought that I killed you!" The two were silent for a moment, but then Cicero broke the silence.

"Sister has…..very strong hands…" Lilota smiled and giggled.

"I beat Arnbjorn at arm wrestling!" She yelled flexing her tiny muscles. Cicero's face became white and he was dumbfounded. Arnbjorn, the werewolf of the Dark Brotherhood, Astrid's husband, was beaten in arm wrestling by…..a short, boney woman….this had to be some kind of joke.


End file.
